1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is directed to a process to restore and refurbish an engine turbo charger or exhaust part which has been subject to corrosion, pitting or breakage from use. In particular, the present invention is directed to a process to restore and refurbish selected airplane engine parts or accessories to their original finished dimensions.
2. Prior Art.
Various internal combustion engine parts and accessories are subject to Corrosion, pitting, wear and breakage from use. The parts or accessories may be constituted of stainless steel, aluminum, or high-strength alloy. Typically, after corrosion, pitting, wear, or breakage, the part or accessory is simply removed and then replaced with a new part or accessory.
In the case of aircraft engines, because of manufacturer standards and because of government regulations, the various parts and accessories of the engine must be dismantled and inspected after a number of hours of use. As an example, it may be required to dismantle and inspect certain airplane engine parts and accessories every 500 to 1800 hours of use.
There have been known procedures in the past to repair various internal combustion engine parts. While grinding and welding procedures have been used, the surface areas are ground down to a new surface which is not the original dimension.
It is, therefore, a principal object and purpose of the present invention to no longer discard such parts or accessories after use and operation.
It is a principal object and purpose to provide a process to restore and refurbish engine turbo charger and exhaust parts by machining or drilling selected areas, building up the selected areas in excess of original dimensions, and machining to finished dimensions.